All I Want
by Sinjoh17
Summary: This story takes place three and a half years after the Pokemon heroes movie.


Hello everyone, just a warning this is my very first story so if it's not very good i'm sorry. i have wanted to write this for a very long time and i think i did pretty good. but anyway please enjoy the story.

* * *

_**All I want **_

_**Chapter one: The start of something**_

'_It's lonely here without Ash or Lorenzo. One day after he became a Pokémon master, Ash said he would come back to see me. But that was three years ago, I'm beginning to think something may have happened to him. First Lorenzo dies from a heart attack and now something may have happened to Ash, I'm so scared that he won't come back. I don't think I can bear to lose someone else. Please come back Ash.'_ Thought Bianca, She was setting on the same dock that she and the young trainer shared their first and only kiss. She was painting the sunrise just as it peeked over Mount Silver, between the Kanto and Jhoto region. The ocean was calm and serine with the warm light of the sun reflecting off its surface, exactly how it was the day Ash left.

_**{Flashback}**__. Bianca ran as fast as her legs would let her_. "I'm such an idiot, why didn't I just tell him how I felt in the first place, on the night latios died I was so caught up in my emotions i just couldn't find the words to tell him. Ever since that night he's been there for me, to comfort me and to keep me company; surely he'll understand how I feel". Bianca thought to herself as she finally reached the dock. _Ash, Brock, and Misty were just about to get on the cruise ship bound for the Kanto region. _

"_Ash wait" yelled Bianca. Ash turned around to see a girl in a short white skirt, and a green white collared shirt running towards him. Bianca, now standing in front of him had tears in her eyes, but before Ash could say anything to her she planted a soft kiss on his lips and whispered into his ear "I love you Ash"._

_Ash was shocked but once again before he could say a word she handed him a piece of sketch paper and ran off back into the maze that made up the alleyways of alto-mare. Ash stood there trying to process exactly what just happened. 'Bianca?' Ash thought to himself. After snapping out of his trance he slowly unrolled the sketch paper, it reviled a young Pokémon trainer with a happy looking Pikachu on his right shoulder. Ash simply smiled and chuckled to himself, "I love you too Bianca" Ash said quietly. __**{End of Flashback}**__._

Bianca was now in tears, remembering that day still just seemed too hard.

"_You're thinking about him again aren't you?"_

Bianca hadn't noticed latias come up behind her.

"I just can't get him off my mind, latias I've been thinking of him ever since he left. I know he loves me but why hasn't he called? It's been so long, almost four years and I'm so scared that he won't come back. Latias what should I do? " Bianca asked through hiccups.

Latias gave her a warm smile. "_Bianca, I know how it feels to be away from someone you love for a long time, trust me. Ever since latios' death I've had a hard time getting myself back to normal, but latios is never coming back. Ash on the other hand will come back, he promised you that he would, and I've never known him to break a promise._" Bianca didn't even look up at her as she continued to cry. latias' smile faded as tears began falling slowly from her eyes _"Bianca, please stop crying. I can't stand seeing you cry."_

Bianca stopped crying and looked up at the sunrise; the sun was hidden behind a large cloud that made it, along with the rest of the sky glow a faint orange. She looked back down at the canvas and laughed at herself, she knew latias was right.

"I'm sorry latias; I just miss him so much."

* * *

Ash released a loud yawn as he began to wake up; he rolled the heavy comforter off of his body and sat up on the edge of his bed. The sunlight shone through his small bedroom window, he released another loud yawn."Morning already? It seems like I just fell asleep." Ash sighed. "Hey Pikachu wake u…" Ash stopped himself as he noticed Pikachu wasn't beside him. "Pikachu, were are you buddy?" called Ash. There was no answer. "I guess he's already gone down stairs"

Ash started to dress himself with his normal attire, which consisted of his favorite button-up shirt which had purple and white designs on it with a master ball emblem on the chest pocket, his purple and white flat-bill hat, slim-fit blue jeans, and purple and white sneakers. As Ash was walking down the stairs the smell of bacon and other breakfast foods filled his nostrils, his mouth instantly started watering and drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. As he walked past the kitchen to the dining room he could see his mom cooking over the stove, he shook himself from his hunger induced trance.

"Good morning mom" he called from the door frame, it separated the dining room and the kitchen.

"Good morning honey, if you're looking for Pikachu I think he's in the living room and breakfast should be done shortly."

"Okay thanks mom." Ash walked through the dining room and into the living room, or as Ash liked to call it, the 'den'. He noticed Pikachu sleeping on the love seat. he quietly tippy-toed over to the recliner right next to it, as he sat down he slowly pulled the handle that released the foot prop and reached over to get the remote to the T.V. . As he grabbed the remote it slid off the arm of the couch and landed on Pikachu's head.

"Chheeu" groaned Pikachu as he rubbed his head.

"Oh sorry buddy, I didn't mean to wake you up" Ash apologized.

"Pica-pi" said Pikachu with an accepting smile. Ash didn't bother to pick up the remote, instead he sprung out of the chair and ran over to the large double window and looked outside.

"Pikachu what do you feel like doing today"?

"Pica"?

"I really want to go see Brock and Misty; it's almost been two years since we last saw them. It would be nice to see them again, don't you think"?

"Pikachu"! Said Pikachu excitedly.

"Alright then it's settled, we head out for pewter city after breakfast."

"Pika!"

"Speaking of which; hey mom is breakfast ready yet?" Ash called from the living room.

"Almost honey, but you can come and make your plate. I'm just waiting on the biscuits".

After breakfast ash and Pikachu headed out for pewter city. As Ash and Pikachu stepped out of the door Ash took in a breath of fresh air.

"Hey Pikachu why don't we stop by the professors lab and fill him in on where we're headed? I'm sure he'd be interested in what we have planned."

"Pica, Pikachu" said Pikachu as he bolted off in the direction of professor Oak's lab.

"Hey wait for me buddy" said Ash as he ran after Pikachu.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, i hope to have the second chapter done soon. Please review and thank you for reading.

- sinjoh


End file.
